Beginagains, Chosen and Rejects
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = Coalition, formerly Rejects, Chosen, Beginagains | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Unspecified planet | BodyType = Variable | AvgHeight = Variable | AvgWeight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = Variable | NumberOfFingers = Variable | NumberOfToes = Variable | SpecialAdaptations = Variable | UnusualFeatures = Variable | Origin = Alien beings experimented on and powered by the Celestials. Possibly Mutants. | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Louise Simonson; Paul Smith | First = X-Factor #43 | HistoryText = On a planet far from Earth, the Celestials visited and evolved the native species (possibly humans)One of the Beginagains (Earth-616) in presented themselves as "humans", though aliens being described as humans isn't rare into super powered beings, some of them having outward alterations and other having interior alterations. The two groups began to segregate: * The [[Rejects (Earth-616)|'Rejects']], physically deformed beings. * The [[Chosen (Earth-616)|'Chosen']], more humanoids. Both groups adopted different reproductive cultures, the Chosen proceeding by engineering and the Rejects by natural ways, with both methods high rates of born dead infant. Among the Chosen are two others sub-groups, both at the extreme of their society: * The Dualers, form-shiftings, or half-rejects, who possess two forms. They are more or less rejected by the rest of their kind. Lev is an example of pyrokinetic dualer, and Iceman was believed to be one of them, because of his ice-form. * The Perfects (or "Most-Perfects"), as Palik and Seera, are supposed to be the perfection of the Chosen reproduction. Also, a third group, the [[Beginagains (Earth-616)|'Beginagains']], members of both faction who rejects the destructive habits of their kinds. In all factions, the telepaths are named Jammers. They were evaluated by the Celestials, so-called "Space Gods", returned four times and judged both groups, finding them acceptable and leaving them to progress until their next appearance. The Space Gods were worshiped and considered saviors by both the Rejects and the Chosen, each group praying to the Celestials to sway the gods to their own petty purposes. After believing that the Space Gods did not hear their prayers, a third group emerged, compromised of both Rejects and Chosen, calling themselves, the Beginagains. Eventually, all groups began to become envious of each other and the whole planet began to war with each other. | Habitat = Variable. Mostly Earth or Earth-like environment. | Gravity = Variable. Mostly Earth or Earth-like. | Atmosphere = Variable. Mostly Earth or Earth-like. | Population = | Powers = Variable. | Abilities = Variable. | AvgStrength = Variable. | Weaknesses = Variable. Intolerance and hatred between the three cultures. | GovernmentType = Planetary coalition in Beginagains, Rejects & Chosen, formerly: * Unique city structured in casts (Perfects, most-Perfects, Dualers) for the Chosen. * Underground cast for the Beginagains. * Multiple tribes for the Rejects. | TechnologyLevel = High for the Chosen. Low for others. | CulturalTraits = Variable. | Representatives = List of those alien mutants:'' *''Beginagains.'' *''Chosen.'' *''Rejects.'' | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Species Manipulated by Celestials Category:Beginagains/Chosen/Rejects Category:Alien Mutants